Season 16
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, Avril Lavigne and Luke Bryan. The advisors for this season included John Newman for Team Justin, Betty Harris for Team Harry, Iggy Azalea for Team Avril and Britanny Neal (the winner of the sixth season) for Team Luke. James Bay served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on August 1, 2022. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (August 1) Episode 2 (August 2) Episode 3 (August 8) Episode 4 (August 9) Episode 5 (August 15) Episode 6 (August 16) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included John Newman for Team Justin, Betty Harris for Team Harry, Iggy Azalea for Team Avril and Britanny Neal (the winner of the sixth season) for Team Luke. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts James Bay served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, September 13, 2022) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (September 19, 20 and 21):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (September 26 and 27): The Top 12 performed on Monday, September 26, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, September 27, 2022. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Kayla Duffy (#6), Teodore Holmeen (#7), Hannah Wood (#8), Megan Chadwick (#9) and Jonas Larsen (#10). Week 3: Top 10 (October 3 and 4): The Top 10 performed on Monday, October 3, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, October 4, 2022. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Teodore Holmeen (#4), Zac Antil (#6) and Ella Hay (#7). Week 4: Top 8 (October 10 and 11): The Top 8 performed on Monday, October 10, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, October 11, 2022. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Zac Antil (#4),Teodore Holmeen (#6) and Ella Hay (#7). Week 5: Top 6 (October 17 and 18): The Top 6 performed on Monday, October 17, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, October 18, 2022. Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Luke Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Katherine Bouchard sang in the blind auditions of Season 14 but failed to turn any chairs. * Francesca Houghton sang in the blind auditions of Season 11 but failed to turn any chairs. * Julian Wheen sang in the blind auditions of Season 10 but failed to turn any chairs.